Detour
by The Teddy Bear
Summary: When Barry screws up the journey to Earth-2, He, Cisco and Harry find themselves stuck in a universe that is definitely not what they were looking for. Takes place during The Flash 2X13.
"Do _not_ get distracted by anything you see along the way." Jay finished his speech from behind where Barry, Cisco and Harry stood, waiting to hop dimensions.
"What are we gonna see?" Cisco asked, his panic increasing tenfold by Jay's warnings.  
" _Everything_." He replied, and Cisco turned back, not quite sure what 'everything' meant, but sure that he didn't particularly wish to find out.  
"Do it, Jay." Barry spoke from next to him.  
Jay pushed the button, and the breach opened. Barry grabbed on to Harry and Cisco tightly, ensuring that he didn't lose his grip.  
"Okay… let's go!" Barry said quietly, so only his two companions could hear. And then he ran inside the breach.  
They were engulfed in blue light, pictures of strange, different worlds stared to appear before their eyes; was that Ollie? With one arm? A girl with blonde hair who appeared to be flying whooshed by in another scene; then another, a man in a blue suit and red cape fighting a man with what looked like a bat on his chest. A boy with black hair and glasses, pointing a stick at a man with no nose; a blue British police box with a man in a blue pinstriped suit and a woman with long red hair sanding outside it. Two men, one with curly black hair and a long coat, the other significantly smaller than the first, with short auburn hair and a checked shirt running through what looked like London.  
From behind Barry, he faintly heard Harry shout " _THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG_ ", before he saw what they were heading for; the wrong universe.  
There was a sudden flash of even brighter blue light, and they were propelled into this wrong universe.  
Barry was the first to open his eyes and see the crowd of people stood around him. When he saw the first gun, his hands flew into the air.  
"Who the hell are you?" Shouted a voice that was distinctly American. Barry looked up to see a man with thin brown hair wearing a suit and tie and sunglasses. Next to his stood a woman with big metal gloves over her hands, both of which were pointed at him.  
"I'm Barry Allen… who the hell are _you_?" he asked, getting to his feet and hearing Cisco and Harry do the same.  
"I'm Agent Phil Coulson with S.H.I.E.L.D." The man replied.  
"With who?" Barry asked, frowning.  
"S.H.I.E.L.D? We were the ones that crashed three helicarriers into D.C. last year?" 'Phil' said, with an air of ' _are you stupid?'_ about him.  
"You did what?" Barry asked, not remembering anything about that last year. He didn't even know what a 'helicarrier' was.  
"Have you heard of the Avengers?" The woman with the weird gloves asked.  
"Nope."  
"Tony Stark?  
"Nope."  
"Captain America? Thor? The Hulk?"  
"Should we?" Barry asked, his confusion evident on his face.  
" _Oh for God's sake, Barry let me handle this!_ " Harry stepped forwards, and found a gun in his face. "I am very sorry for the confusion, but it seems that we are in the wrong universe."  
Barry wished he had a camera, because the looks on the faces staring at them were priceless.  
"You're what?" Asked a confused sounding cockney accent from behind 'Phil' and glove girl.  
"From another universe." Harry repeated.  
"Wait, so the theory of the multiverse… that's true?" Asked a Scottish man, pushing through to stand opposite them.  
"Yeah. We're from what is known as Earth-1, we were _trying_ to get to Earth-2, but we accidentally ended up here." Barry explained.  
"That is so cool." The Scottish man exclaimed, looking childishly excited.  
"How do we know we can trust what you're saying? You could be anyone." Glove girl interrupted, folding her arms and looking suspiciously at them.  
"You don't… you just need to put up with it until we can find a way off this earth." Harry said. "Do you know of any quantum scientists that could help us out?"  
"I can give them a hand, sir!" Scottish guy volunteered, seeming more then eager.  
"You sure, Fitz? I wouldn't want you distracted from your other work." Phil asked.  
"Positive."  
"Right… May, can you give Stark and Banner a call? See if they can contribute to the discussion?" Phil asked an Asian woman stood a few paces behind him. She nodded, and turned away whilst pulling out her phone. "Looks like we're going to have to trust you. Get in the van." Phil gestured towards a black van parked a few metres away.  
The three looked at each other, and hesitantly walked towards it and got into the back.  
The drive was short, and soon they were hopping out into a small, dimly lit space with seats lining both walls.  
"Is this a plane?" Cisco asked, looking around in awe.  
"Yep." Glove girl shouted at him, grinning. "I'm Daisy, by the way."  
"Barry." Barry introduced, reaching out to shake her hand. "Why do you wear those gloves, by the way?"  
"I'm an Inhuman." Daisy shrugged.  
"Do you mean a metahuman?" Barry asked, excitedly. If they had metahumans, then that must mean that they also had a Harrison Wells, Caitlin Snow and Cisco Ramone who could help them better than these 'S.H.I.E.L.D' people could.  
"No, Inhuman. We're a race of people that are descended from humans that were genetically modified by the Kree thousands of years ago."  
"Definitely not a Meta then." Barry muttered.  
"What's a Meta?" Daisy asked.  
"We're people who got accidentally changed when a particle accelerator exploded a few years ago. For example, I was struck by lightning, was in a coma for nine months, then woke up with superpowers!" Barry explained.  
"What powers do you have?" Daisy excitedly asked.  
Barry smirked, then sped across the room, around Daisy twice, then returned to where he stood.  
" _Whoa!_ " She shouted.  
"And you?" Barry asked her.  
Daisy pulled a bottle of water out of the bag Barry hadn't noticed was draped across her shoulder.  
"Can you throw this at me?" She asked, standing back.  
Barry nodded and threw it at her. Before it had the chance to reach her, she had thrown her hands up and blasted it back at him using little effort at all.  
" _Whoa!"_ Barry exclaimed.  
Before they had the chance to talk more, a voice interrupted their conversation.  
"Clear the hangar door. We have incoming."  
"Better move out the way." Daisy advised, pulling them back past a yellow and black stripy line, and facing the doors to see what was coming in.  
"Why, what's coming?" Cisco asked, exchanging a confused look with Barry.  
"No idea." Daisy admitted.  
The door slowly lowered, and for a while all they got was a blast of cold air, and then, in the distance, was a small speck of gold flying closer and closer towards them. As it got even closer, Barry realised that it was some kind of suit of armour, and a small plane flying just behind it.  
The figure landed inside the hangar, revealing a lavish metal suit of red and gold, with a permanent scowl etched upon it. It moved quickly out of the way as the plane also landed inside, and the hangar door started to close.  
"Is that Ray?" Cisco asked Barry quietly. The suit certain seemed similar to their friends, but they weren't sure if any of them really existed on this earth.  
"Who's Ray?" Asked the figure, as the armour started to fold away into a suitcase, revealing a man with short black hair, a very weird goatee, and an AC-DC shirt. "I'm Tony Stark."  
Barry and Cisco exchanged another confused look.  
" _Who?"_ asked Barry.  
"Oh dear God I never thought I'd live to see this day!" A woman with red hair exclaimed, hopping out of the plane and going to stand next to him. "Finally, shellhead! Someone who _doesn't_ know who you are! This is a miracle. Natasha Romanoff." She introduced, shaking hands with Barry and Cisco (Harry was already in a lab with Fitz)  
"Nat, did you just say someone doesn't know who Tony is?" asked a man holding a bow and arrow. Unfortunately, he looked _nothing_ like Oliver. "I'm Clint Barton, and this is Steve Rogers." He introduced himself and the man stood behind him. " _BRUCE, THOR, YOU HAVE TO COME MEET THESE TWO! THEY DON'T KNOW WHO TONY IS!"_ Clint shouted at the plane, and, sure enough, a man with black curly hair and glasses, along with an incredibly muscly man with long blonde hair and holding some kind of hammer approached.  
"Toy, I know we're friends and all, but this is the best day of my life." The man with curly hair laughed. "I'm Bruce Banner." He introduced himself, also shaking hands.  
"Stark, I thought I specifically told you _not_ to bring the cavalry!" Phil called from behind them. "You are here for your expertise and that is _it_."  
"Sorry Phil… feathers over here was getting a bit bored, so I thought they would enjoy the ride."  
"We also wanted to meet the people from another earth!" Natasha chimed in, looking childishly excited.  
"Can you go and meet Fitz in the lab, please?" Phil said, sounding annoyed. The two scientists nodded sheepishly and headed off in the direction of the lab.  
"So, do you all have codenames?" Cisco asked as soon as the three had departed.  
"What?" Steve asked, frowning.  
"Like nicknames so you don't reveal your true identities? Barry is called 'The Flash', and I'm 'Vibe."  
"You have powers too?" Daisy asked curiously.  
"Yeah, I can kind of predict the future!" Cisco said casually.  
" _Awesome!"_ Clint exclaimed.  
"We also have an archer superhero on our earth!" Barry said, gesturing towards Clint's bow.  
"Awesome! I'm called 'Hawkeye!'" Clint said.  
"He calls himself the 'Green Arrow.'" Barry said.  
"Why green?" Clint asked curiously.  
"I think it's the colour of his hood." Barry guessed. "What's everyone elses?"  
"I'm Captain America."  
"Black Widow."  
"Thor."  
"And the others are 'Iron Man' and 'The Hulk'." Steve said.  
"Can I ask how you guys are actually here? In the simplest of terms possible?" Natasha asked, leaning against the plane they flew in on.  
"Imagine there are thousands of other earths… my earth, yours, one where Harry Potter is real, one where the Atomic Bomb was never dropped on Hiroshima, etc… they all occupy the same area of space, but they vibrate a different frequencies, so they can't see each other. However, if you travel fast enough, you can travel between the worlds."  
"How can you travel that fast?" Thor asked.  
Barry exchanged a grin with Cisco, then he took off once more, swapping Steve's shield on his back with Clint's bow, and then returning to his original position with the shield in hand.  
"This thing is _awesome_!" he said to Steve, examining it.  
"That is amazing." Steve muttered, as he handed Clint back his bow.  
"So who are you guys?" Cisco asked, gesturing to the four stood in front of him.  
"We are the Avengers." Steve said proudly. "An international peacekeeping team that deals with extranormal threats, from a hostile alien army to a sentient A.I. gone rogue."  
"You just _had_ to bring that up, didn't you?" Shouted an approaching Tony from behind them. "I said I was sorry!"  
Steve shrugged, and Natasha sniggered.  
"Anyway, we believe we have found a way off this earth." Harry interrupted, holding three bracelets in his hand. "We wear these and return to the breach we came through, we should be able to get where we're intending to go."  
"Wow, thank you!" Barry said, putting his on and shaking hands with Fitz.  
"It was my pleasure." Fitz replied, beaming. "It was truly fascinating to work with someone from another earth. Simmons is going to be _so_ jealous."  
"Does this match my outfit?" Barry joked, spinning around on the spot and checking himself out in a small mirror on the side of the hangar.  
"You look truly worthy, friend Flash." Thor spoke, engulfing Barry into a big bear hug, unintentionally crushing his insides.  
"It's a good thing I heal fast…" Barry muttered as soon as he was released, stumbling away from the giant of a man.  
"Fantastic to work with you, Doctor Wells, and may we meet again someday." Tony said, shaking Harry's hand, then turning to walk back on to their plane.  
The Avengers said their goodbyes, then left as quickly as they came, and soon they were back where this had all started, a street corner that looked nothing like Central City.  
"Where are we, I never asked." Barry questions, walking alongside Daisy as they approached the breach.  
"The city of Basburg." Daisy said.  
"Where?" Barry asked.  
"Your earth doesn't have Basburg?"  
"No… it sounds German though. Is that where we are?" Barry asked.  
"America. Trust me, you're not missing out on much with Basburg… there's nothing here except a rundown McDonalds. And it doesn't even have a drive-thru!" Daisy said, mocking offense.  
" _Allen, let's go!"_ Harry shouted at him.  
"It was amazing to meet you, Daisy." Barry said, and shook her hand.  
"You too, Barry."  
"May be meet again!" Barry smiled at her, then went to join the others.  
"Let's hope you don't screw up and lead us to chocolate land this time, Allen." Harry muttered as they prepared to make the jump.  
"Is that a thing?" Barry asked excitedly.  
"Just shut up and do it" Harry shouted, and then they were gone.

"That was by far the strangest three hours of my entire life." Daisy said to Phil as they walked back towards their car.  
"Are you serious? You do remember the time when your entire DNA was changed, right? Or the time when you survived an alien drug? Or the time when-"  
"Yes, thank you, Coulson. I do not need reminding of my weirder hours." Daisy jokingly glared at him. "So, if there are other universes out there apart from our own, I wonder what they could be like?"


End file.
